The purpose of this program is to train individuals at the pre- and postdoctoral level for a career in physiological research on the cardiovascular system and closely related areas. The program includes major emphasis on the microcirculation and vascular physiology, cardiac function, integration of cardiovascular function, vascular endothelial and smooth muscle cell function, basic cellular transport processes, as well as related renal functions. Research training opportunities are varied, from integrative studies on the whole animal to molecular mechanisms, from experimental studies in vivo and in vitro to mathematical modeling of living systems. Strengths of the program are the high level of research activity among faculty (all have one or more research grants), the well-established programs of the senior faculty, the promise of the junior faculty, the opportunity for trainees to specialize in research training while not becoming isolated from other relevant areas of physiology, the close working relationship between trainees and faculty, the adaptability of the program to the needs of the trainee and the high degree of interaction among training faculty. The program also provides a balance between cell, molecular and systems physiology in which the value of each approach is evident. The University of Arizona provides a highly suitable environment for training in the cardiovascular area. The large number of faculty working in cardiovascular and closely related areas of physiology are distributed across several departments such that the training environment is highly interdisciplinary. In addition, the State of Arizona has provided funds for extensive facilities such as the biotechnology facility to support research programs at the University of Arizona. Predoctoral training in the first year is built around a course sequence in molecular, cellular and systems physiology augmented with laboratory rotations, colloquia, tutorials and seminars to provide a broad background in physiology together with an early introduction to the research laboratory and the experimental approach. Subsequent years provide an ever increasing focus on the research specialty of interest, with ample opportunity to interact with researchers using different approaches. Postdoctoral training is focused on learning state of the art techniques in the area selected for study, developing greater sophistication in application of the experimental method, and developing and testing hypotheses. It is also an opportunity to become familiar with techniques and approaches outside of the immediate area of interest. The interaction among training faculty facilitate this process.